


No Light 无光

by sheep242



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 重要绝色死亡！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep242/pseuds/sheep242
Summary: 你的眼中不再有光芒，我竟不知白昼能够如此残酷





	No Light 无光

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：No Light, No Light-Florence and the Machine

那天突然放晴，经历了半个月的阴雨之后，正午的骄阳穿过没有拉窗帘的玻璃窗，直直地打到了Lestrade的脸上。他活动了一下僵硬的四肢，感到每一块骨头都在叫嚣着需要医生和药片，但他只是慢慢地坐了起来，任被单滑到腰下缩成了皱巴巴的一团。他的目光在室内游荡，沙发上的脏衣服，关不严的衣柜门，卫生间里坏掉马桶的水流声，还有外面餐桌上堆起来的外卖披萨盒子。自从离婚后，他真正获得了自由，但也真正意识到，自由的代价便是孤独。  
  
只是此刻他甚至抽不出精力来发表单身汉的哀叹，他浑身上下都像一百岁一样苍老，只有脑子灵活得像是新生。酸痛的眼球定格在床头柜上的绒面礼盒上，深蓝色，简单小巧，非常适合向一位中年男士表达赞赏之情。而它也的确是他收到的礼物，里面是一对袖扣，也是深蓝色，看起来价格不菲的宝石，会在阳光下反射出动人的光泽。鬼才知道他衣柜里那些平价衬衫怎么会需要这么高档的配饰，但有人执意要送他，并笑说：“礼物向来都是华而不实的东西，如果我送你一包尼古丁贴片，你会反而认为我该看心理医生了。”  
  
探长摇摇头，笑了起来，感到脸上的肌肉僵得像是上辈子都没笑过。唉，人到中年就会明白，深沉是不需要伪装的，生活总会压弯你的脊梁，让你的脚步沉重起来，脸色灰暗下去。  
  
可没等笑出声，他又忽然紧紧地皱起了眉头。深蓝色？  
  
Lestrade探长调查这个案子近一年了，起初只是入室行凶，不图财，只害命。说来也奇怪，被盯上的人是个看起来根本不可能有仇人的家伙，又瘦又高，面色温和，语调舒缓，是个大学教授，似乎还有不少著作，堪称学术界的新星。要杀他的人则是个有名的通缉犯，心狠手辣的职业杀手，前特工，代号“苍狼”，而且还蠢到带着一身伤，只拿了个小匕首就闯进了教授的家，最后被教授的花瓶砸死了——上帝保佑这混蛋，不然他这辈子所有收过的雇佣金加起来也不够赔教授那个古董花瓶的。  
  
这案子本来没什么查的必要，“苍狼”这种亡命徒，死了绝对大快人心，而且又是明显的钝器击中头部，当场死亡，十分钟就能结案。但被害人，恰恰相反，有些不同寻常。  
  
探长赶到现场时，那个教授正坐在自家餐厅里，一个护士在清理他的伤口。看起来昂贵笔挺的白衬衫被撕开，颈间却还打着一丝不苟的领带，一道细长的伤口横在他的小臂上，没有伤到骨头，但也足够让他失血不少。在听过Lestrade短暂的自我介绍之后，教授点头笑了一下，伸出没有受伤的左手请探长坐，友好得像是他只是不小心被书页割伤了指尖，几乎没有慌乱。  
  
之后莫名其妙地，案子是结了，他们却开始私下见面。  
  
彼时Lestrade还是已婚男性，赶完报告回家还要和太太吵架，烦不胜烦的夜晚，他就会接到来自教授的电话，聊上十几分钟就像14岁时第一次喝酒，飘飘然地带着笑容睡去。当Lestrade探长变成了Greg，Holmes教授变成了Mycroft时，探长的婚姻却像个烂尾太多年的老楼，终于从内部崩塌，妻子换到第三个炮友终于变成了男友，丈夫也就变成了前夫。  
  
那个晚上他摔门离开家，虽然妻子会把房子留给他，但那个他们住了八年的地方突然成了牢笼，他一刻也不愿久留。只是站在离家不到两百米的路口，他竟忽然不知该向哪个方向倒下。父母一直都不太喜欢他的太太，即使每次他们都能举出一万个理由，此时也一定会收留他，但他无法面对这样直白地默认自己年轻时候的冲动；兄弟们当然更不合适，他们有各自的家庭，一个刚签了离婚协议的男人的任何言语动作甚至表情，都只会成为茶余饭后的谈资；同事则想都不必想，大家并没有熟悉到能忍受他的絮叨或者嘶吼。更何况，最重要的，他忽然感到长久劳累的工作竟没有磨去他的骄傲，那些埋藏在灵魂深处的自尊忽然扑面而来，他无法面对任何人，却也不想独处。  
  
当凌晨两点，Mycroft惊讶的脸出现在打开的门后时，Lestrade一头就倒了进去，唯一记得的就是Mycroft的蓝眼睛。  
  
再醒来已经是第二天的傍晚，Mycroft拉他坐到宽大的窗台上，专注地听他没头没脑地倾诉，关于他当年是怎样一见钟情地爱上她，关于她是多么迅速地在婚后变成了另外一个人，关于他们无休无止地争吵和冷战。到了后来，他觉得自己甚至把八年婚姻里的每一天都回顾了一遍，讲得口干舌燥也只是干掉了Mycroft递来的红酒，又继续乱七八糟地说下去，仿佛一停下就会引爆一个巨大的炸弹，将他的一切炸得片甲不留。  
  
那时，“苍狼”的案子又被翻了出来，就在结案后三个月，另一个亡命徒被发现惨死在小港口的仓库里，十多天的追查只有一条线索，一串密码。苏格兰场费了点劲终于破译了密码，似乎那两位职业杀手效力于同一组织，“苍狼”留了一条遗言给他的杀手朋友：不要碰蓝色。  
  
就这么几个字，甚至分辨不清是威胁还是忠告，货真价实的无头悬案。接下来连续高发的命案很快就让两位杀手的死亡被封存进了档案，只是过大的工作压力压垮了探长的神经，以至于他只能坐在夕阳的余晖里，绝望地对新近结识的友人诉说他的失败。  
  
而他的友人呢？正对着太阳的方向，血红的夕阳照进他的眼底，幻化出诡怪的色彩。他就用这双眼睛直视探长，低沉的声音像唇间残留的酒香，笃定地许诺“一切都会好起来的”。不知是不胜酒力，还是太过疲惫，Lestrade不由自主地倾身向前，吻上了收留他的教授。  
  
那天之后他们几乎就没再见过，Mycroft的电话打不通，房子也闲置了，像是美梦一场，没有人知道他去了哪。可Lestrade无法说服自己忘记他，就像他每次闭上眼都能清晰地看到Mycroft在那个吻里闭起的双眼，睫毛又密又长，安静地像一尊石像。即使Mycroft没有回吻他，但他非常坚定地认为Mycroft也需要他，至少在那一刻，Mycroft是需要他的。  
  
白天他仍然是个忙碌的探长，奔走在犯罪现场之间，目睹血腥，发掘真相；可是到了晚上，每个夜晚，他都不得不在心里进行反复论证，Mycroft虽然是个数学教授，但并不古板，不可能恐同……Mycroft虽然深居简出，但并不孤僻，也很喜欢和他相处……Mycroft虽然博学多识，但并不清高，更不至于为了躲他就消失得无影无踪……精疲力竭睡去，再更加疲惫地醒来，Lestrade始终找不到一个合适的理由解释Mycroft，只能夹在虚无的幻想和冷漠的现实之间。  
  
直到又一起凶杀牵扯到Mycroft，准确地说，发生在Mycroft任教的学校，Lestrade终于又见到了他。他把Mycroft堵在了下班后的办公室里，像个第一次坠入爱河的男孩一样倔强，一定要一个明明白白的答案。  
  
“你想听到我说什么？”  
  
Mycroft看起来不再温和，虽然还是彬彬有礼，但明显在保持距离。并不是出于厌恶，更多的是冷漠。  
  
“但如果我告诉你我干了什么，你会离开我吗？”  
  
这个问题听到Lestrade的耳中是那么荒谬，他忍不住拍着桌子对Mycroft喊了起来，即使对方脸上一闪而过愤怒也只是让他的声音扬得更高：“是你先消失的，你现在问我这个？”  
  
“如果我告诉你我是谁，”Mycroft摇了摇头，笑了，“难以启齿，Greg。”  
  
不管Lestrade再多么想挑起战火，Mycroft拉开门走了出去，Lestrade追出去，只看到空荡荡的走廊。  
  
人们总说，谁年轻的时候没爱过一两个混蛋呢？  
  
也许这恰恰说明，混蛋情人真的只适合年轻人，倘若你到中年才遇到这家伙，真是要气得吐出一口老血。更何况，他甚至并不是你的情人，从来都不是。  
  
但就在此时此刻，终于把日子过成了无趣的中年失婚的失败单身男人，Lestrade跳下床飞快地胡乱套上衣服，冲出了家门。那个深蓝色的丝绒盒子躺在他的裤子口袋里，棱棱角角地硌在他的腿上，他的眼前只剩马路中间的双黄线，他的脚尖打上车就没离开过油门，他要快，再快，最快。他想要迫不及待地赶到那扇熟悉的黑门前，门铃旁的小牌子上写着“M. Holmes教授”。  
  
他想起“苍狼”的尸体躺在最后一级台阶上，愤怒的双眼失去生命仍然散发着寒意，花瓶击中的位置非常精确，不需要用太大力气，一招致命。他的身上有烧伤和弹片残留，经历过爆炸，他的确在复仇。  
  
“不要碰蓝色”，他警告他的同伴，你不是他的对手，不管他用什么方式找上你，不要碰他，快逃。  
  
Lestrade离婚那天，睡得并不好，隐约听到断断续续的对话，像在打哑谜，他一句也听不懂，但他很清楚那并不该出自一个数学教授之口。  
  
他又推开了那扇黑色的门，又看到了Mycroft。只是这一次Mycroft没有穿他那可笑的三件套西装，他坐在面对门口的单人沙发里，散开的领口，挂在颈间的黑领带，微微仰起头，有些惊讶地睁大眼。他点头笑了，像是并不认识Lestrade，又像是太熟知Lestrade。随着一声巨响，一颗子弹穿过他口腔，击穿了他的头骨。  
  
Lestrade从不知道白天会这么可怕，Mycroft蓝色的眼睛仍然注视着他，但那深蓝色已经失去了光泽。殷红的鲜血浸湿了他的白衬衫，Lestrade坐在他的身边，摸到他的手腕上还有余温。探长想起那个傍晚，那个吻之外，Mycroft的手抚上了他的手背，顺滑的衬衫贴着他的手指。  
  
他知道很快，外面就会响起警笛，接着就会有同事闯进来告诉他Mycroft并不是一个大学教授，或者说，不只是教授。Holmes教授手中握着巨大的力量，可以决定生死去留，于是他举起了手枪，冰冷的枪管压着他的舌头，然后亲手结束了自己的生命。然后要不了多久，他就会知道这栋房子其实是铜墙铁壁，书房里藏着犯罪计划，丝丝缕缕编织成一张大网，盘踞在当中的正是他身边的这位教授。他也会知道，这个被一颗子弹摧毁的高智商大脑曾从他这里获得了多少最新消息，又是怎样转头巧妙地躲过一次又一次追捕。他会被停职调查，被困在探长的椅子上直到退休，或者更糟，被调去其他部门，然后孤独终老。  
  
但是此刻，周围还是静得可怕，只有他们两个依偎在一起。  
  
你是我脑中的黑洞，你是我枕边的空旷。你是我所想和所言之间的沉默。  
  
你是我在深夜里的恐惧，你是恐惧消逝后的清晨。你是我的灵魂和我的心。  
  
可是你碧蓝的眼中为何不再有光芒？  
  
没有光芒，没有希望。  
  
“下次不要当犯罪首脑了，Mycroft，我宁可你是讨厌的特务头子。”


End file.
